


in a bubble

by deartomhardy



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex is a stressed ball of soft fluff, Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deartomhardy/pseuds/deartomhardy
Summary: “Okeh? Babeh, the water is pink! This is fookin’ incredible!” He gestured wildly to the bathtub as if you yourself hadn’t plopped that bath bomb in there. “Yeh’re bloody amazing, I love yeh.”or, the one where alex has been stressed lately so you surprise him with a bubble bath.





	in a bubble

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’m back with a new fic and it’s pretty much very self-indulgent because bubble baths and alex are my weaknesses apparently. thank you so much for all the love on my last fic, it was a massive confidence booster and it made my heart very, very happy. so i hope you enjoy this and don’t hesitate to lob some feedback my way <3
> 
> (also keep in mind that i'm still very much new to the fandom and writing him in general so please ignore any mistakes) much love x

When Alex walks through the door of your two bedroom apartment, the only thing on his mind is maybe a quick shower and snuggling beneath toasty sheets so he could sleep the rest of the night away.

What he doesn’t expect, however, is to find you in the hallway. You’d greeted him plenty of times before by the door, always with a soft kiss and a stroke to the cheek with your hand before you asked him about his day. But something was oddly different today, and he’d probably have figured it out just by reading your facial expression if he hadn’t just spent eight hours in the studio with Miles; Brain fried and eyes droopy.

You had clasped your hands together behind your back, almost bouncing on the balls of your bare feet and the triumphant smile on your face made Alex smile, despite himself. You looked happy, dressed in an oversized t-shirt that he wasn’t sure was yours or his, your bare legs on display and hair messily thrown up into a ponytail. He tried to calm his racing heart down, shooting you an amused look as he peeled his jacket off to hang, toeing his shoes off in the process.

“Wha’s got yeh so chuffed, me darlin’?” He asked curiously, walking toward you with his hands already outstretched.

It had been nine hours since he saw you and his fingers were aching to touch you, especially when you were standing right in front of him, looking the way you did. So effortlessly beautiful even when you weren’t trying.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” You mumbled right into his chest as he pulled you in for a squeeze, the smell of cigarette smoke and eau de toilette making your head spin in the best way possible.

“Oh?” He sounded intrigued and it made you pull away with your arms still around him to assess the expression on his face.

He gazed at you with his pretty brown eyes and you immediately felt the familiar flutter in your stomach. Sometimes you envied the way he could floor any person with those eyes, whether it was with a disapproving furrow of his eyebrow or a teasing smirk on his lips. His face had seemed so aloof the first time you’d met, and sure there were sparks flying between the two of you and he wasn’t afraid of showing any kind of affection. But you’d found it hard to read his face the first few weeks and it took quite a while before you could read the expressions on his face and detect the emotion he was feeling judging by the tone of his voice.

And now? Now you could read him like an open book, and you considered it a blessing for many reasons.

“Still wif me, love?” His voice brought you back and you blinked, realizing that you’d been staring at his face and he was now smirking amusedly at you.

“Shut up and close your eyes,” You laughed, reaching for his hand so you could tangle his fingers together with yours, pulling him down the hallway which proved to be difficult because he was reluctant to let you guide him blindly. “Follow me.”

“Are yeh goin’ to guide me into a wall or summat?” He frowned, looking over your shoulder as if to see if he could spot your surprise down the hall.

You couldn’t help but giggle and felt him squeeze your hand in his.

“Just close them, Al. And no peeking!” You wagged a finger at him and he sighed, shooting you a wary look before covering his eyes with his free hand.

“Beginnin’ to feel like our fourth date.” He muttered with a teasing tone in his voice.

The memory of your second date made your cheeks warm as you understood what he was referring to, your brain taking you back to your fourth date when Alex had insisted on the two of you breaking into the hotel pool after hours. He’d invited you to tag along to one of his concerts with Miles in Manchester and had even booked you a suite, reassuring you over and over that he wasn’t expecting anything from you but cuddles since you’d still not gone beyond the stages of snogging and groping. ( _”I’ll even have two separate beds if that’ll make yeh feel betta’”_ )

That night had ended in skinny dipping - hence the no peeking situation - and the both of you sleeping together for the first time. It truly was a night to cherish, even though Miles had caught the unfortunate love bite on your neck the next day at breakfast and had a good cackle about it. He’d been so loud that he’d drawn the unwanted attention of a whole restaurant.

“It smells vanilla-ey.” Alex remarked as you entered your bathroom, sniffing the air with his lips pursed in concentration. “Wha’ yeh up to, me love?”

“Okay, I know you’ve been stressed this week and haven’t been sleeping very well - “

“I always sleep well wif ya.” He interrupted and you would’ve glared at him for it if he wasn’t so damn adorable. “Now am I allowed t’ look or are yeh gonna slap meh up the head?”

You scanned the dimly lit bathroom with a nervous sigh before letting go of his hand. It prompted him to look and you watched him silently as he removed his hand from his face, eyes blinking as he adjusted to the low light and what was before him.

It was yet again hard to read his face as he took in the bathtub filled with rose petals and the candles scattered around the place. He silently stepped forward, making a noise in his throat as he discovered the pinkness of the water between the gaps of the bubbles.

“Is it... Okay?” You hesitantly asked, looking at the long expanse of his back until he turned around.

His eyes were wide as saucers and it would’ve made you laugh any other time.

“Okeh? Babeh, the water is _pink!_ This is fookin’ incredible!” He gestured wildly to the bathtub as if you yourself hadn’t plopped that bath bomb in there. “Yeh’re bloody amazing, I love yeh.”

He reached you in two strides, cupping your face in his hands and bringing your mouth to his in a hasty kiss. You couldn’t help but laugh into it, pleased with his reaction as he pulled back to undo the zipper on his jeans.

“Are yeh joinin’ me?” He nodded backwards, eyes bright even in the dim light.

“I wasn’t planning to...” You trailed off when his eyebrows raised. “I’ll get in there if you want me to.”

It wasn’t long before he’d sunk his naked body into the tub, beckoning you to do the same on the opposite side. The water was still warm, warmer than you’d expected and it sent shivers down your spine as you lowered yourself. Alex was bringing a wet hand up to run through his long hair, successfully dampening his strands and it made you smile in amusement.

“I hope you’re not too tired for this,” You said quietly. “You just sounded so stressed on the phone and so I scrounged up everything I could find to make it as relaxing as possible for you.”

Alex was watching you the whole time, eyes softening when you finished speaking and it made your heart thump in your chest. You never questioned his love for you because he’d always made it his number one priority to make you feel loved, since day one. That didn’t stop unnecessary doubt to creep up in the back of your mind sometimes but it never failed to evaporate when he was looking at you like _this._ With love and adoration written all over his face. A look reserved solely for you and no one else.

You felt your heart race when he reached out a hand to circle his fingers around your wrist, gently tugging you close to him so your legs went on either side of his hips. It was a little uncomfortable but that was the least of your concerns when he circled both his hands around your back.

“I’m so luckeh, tha knows?” He murmured, tilting his head. “Couldn’t ask for a better night.”

You grinned and leaned forward to steal a kiss from him, feeling your cheeks ache as he hummed against your lips. The pads of his fingers dug into your back softly, keeping you close to him as he rubbed his nose against yours.

“Besides, yeh ‘ave got the sex playlist and everythin’.” His lips stretched into a shit-eating grin and you let out a startled gasp, slapping his shoulder.

“It’s not a sex playlist!” You exclaimed, referring to the Bluetooth speakers you had on in the background, the sound of Ian Brown’s voice crooning softly.

When you’d first started dating, you’d created a playlist for the both of you where you could add songs that reminded you of each other. It had quickly grown to over three hundred songs of various artists and bands. It wasn’t until one fateful night when you were on tour with the Arctic Monkeys and you’d gotten back from a night at the pub in Paris with the band that Alex had put the playlist on shuffle and proceeded to defile you on every available surface in your hotel room. He’d renamed the playlist to “The Lovely Sex Playlist” the day after, cackling when you’d smacked him up the head for it, pointing out the fact that the acronyms spelled out TLSP. Miles had loved it and you’d gone through the five stages of grief when he’d teased you endlessly for it, going as far as hinting at it during their shows, Alex’s face lighting up.

You never changed the name though.

“Love, let meh remind yeh of the three orgasms I gave yeh during this song.” He knocked his forehead with yours gently, pulling back to laugh at your face.

You fish mouthed for a good five seconds, warmth creeping up your neck at the memory he’d happily reminded you of. Then, for a lack of better response, you splashed him gently with the bath water.

“Aye!” He giggled, hands coming up to rub the water out of his eyes with some vigorous rubbing. “Don’t start anyfin’ yeh don’t wanna finish.”

You rolled your eyes playfully, sinking your hands into the warm water as Alex settled his hands around your waist again, pulling you in even closer. He looked beautiful, serene even as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a low hum. It was with a startled giggle that you realized the specks of bubbles on his chin and nose, making him peek an eye open. He looked confused and amused as he raised an eyebrow at your outburst.

“Sorry, love.” You leaned forward to brush the bubbles away from his face. “Was lookin’ like Father Christmas.”

Alex grinned, letting go of your body with one hand so he could scoop up some bubbles to artfully place on his chin. He managed to cover his goatee and it should’ve made you pout because you secretly adored the look on him, but the look of a smiling Al with bubbles on his face replicating a bubbly beard made you giggle.

“’ow do I look?” He waggled his eyebrows, looking like the perfect picture of a mad man.

“Horrendous.” You nodded with a straight face. “What - Alex!”

In no time at all, he’d managed to catch you off guard by sliding forward, pulling you fully into his lap and sending lukewarm water spilling over the edge with an audible splash. You gasped, laughter turning into squeals when he attacked your face with kisses, bubbles be damned.

“You taste like roses.” You managed to get out when he’d paused long enough for you to catch your breath, wrinkling your nose in a way that had him smiling softly at you. “You nutter.”

“Only crazeh for yeh, me darling.” He sing-songed, pressing a sloppy kiss to your mouth before pulling back to shoot you a smile. “Now, can this nutter get ‘is hair washed or do I ‘ave to beg?”

The way he pouted made you shake your head with a laugh, successfully sliding off his lap without injuring yourself or him. You twirled your finger around in the air to signal that he should turn his back to you, to which he complied with a small squee of delight.

You located your bottle of shampoo, squeezing a fair amount because you knew how much he secretly adored the scent of it. He hadn’t said it out loud, but your shampoo had started running out much faster than his was, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that he used it whenever he washed his hair. That, and it was clear as day whenever you’d bury your face in his hair in an embrace.

A sigh left his lips as you slid your soapy fingers through his hair, digging your fingers into his scalp in a way that had him purring like a kitten. You suppressed a laugh, opting for a secretive smile instead as you worked the lotion into his hair, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder before turning on the shower head to wash it all off.

You repeated the process with the conditioner and it wasn’t long before he was turning around, rather ungracefully with his gangly legs.

“Turn ‘round, I’ll do yeh.” The words sounded drunk coming from his mouth, eyes drooping in a way that suggested that he’d loved being taken care of. That’s probably why he didn’t realize how suggestive he’d sounded, gazing at you in confusion when you giggled childishly.

“You’ll do me, aye?” You turned around, looking over your shoulder when you heard him chuckle.

“I’ve been at half-mast for the past ‘our babeh. I’ll definitely do yeh when we finish up in here.” He promised you with a wicked glint in his eyes and a firm nod.

You shivered at the suggestion in his tone of voice, turning your head back so he wouldn’t see how flustered he’d made you. It didn’t go unnoticed by him judging by the chuckle he emitted, the snip of the lid of the bottle echoing in the bathroom before you felt him sliding his fingers through your hair.

“Mmm,” You couldn’t help but sigh, inclining your head back so he could dig his fingers deeper, scratching your scalp in a way that had you moaning and purring. “That feels so good.”

Alex made a noise in the back of his throat, scooting closer to your back so he could press a kiss against your throat before going back to massaging your scalp.

“Keep moanin’ like tha’ and I’ll have teh spread your legs right here, babeh.” He drawled, voice dangerously low and it made you snap your mouth closed as you realized the sounds you’d been making had been anything but innocent.

He finished up rather quickly, conditioning your hair before rinsing it out with careful moves. And after a quick wash down with the shower head, he bent down to drain the tub; Letting you step out before he moved to do the same. You were just about to reach for a fluffy towel when he tutted.

“Yeh won’t be needin’ tha’.” He said and you cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Al, we’ve got to dry off or we’ll drench the bed.”

“We’re gunna find a way to fookin’ drench it anyweh.” He rolled his eyes and you mimicked him teasingly.

“Oh, is that your way of saying you’ll actually get me wet tonight?” You cocked your hip to the side, watching his eyes catch the movement before he dragged his gaze up your body to settle on your eyes.

“Are yeh feelin’ cheeky, me love?” He took a step toward you and you automatically took a step backward, eyes never leaving his as his lips stretched into a lazy smirk. “Maybe yeh need a good spankin’, hmm?”

You almost let your mouth drop into an _O,_ catching yourself in the last second and daring him with a cocked eyebrow. He licked his lower lip, pulling it in between his teeth as he took two steps to you, catching your wrist before you could make a run for it.

“You’re kiddin’ yourself if you think you could make me come tonight.” You were lying, they were all lies but it was fun to watch his face morph into shock, a thrill in the way he grabbed your throat in a loose circle.

A gasp left your lips as he pulled your head in for a sloppy kiss, and you moaned as your noses knocked together. It took everything in you not to groan in agony as he pulled back too soon, leaving you wanting more. Always leaving you wanting more.

“Go on then, off to bed yeh go,” He let go of your throat, turning you around and giving your bottom a slap that had you stumbling with a startled squeal. “I’ve got more than one weh to put tha’ pretty mouth to good use.”

**Author's Note:**

> so... yeah... apparently i can't keep it fluffy for very long. just had to throw some naughty stuff in there.
> 
> find me at tumblr!! @ deartomhardy.tumblr.com/ask  
> (plop into my inbox and give me some suggestions/requests if you wanna!)


End file.
